


Trying Something New

by meggroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggroll/pseuds/meggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready, champ?” Bokuto almost giggles.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

A rope, satin yet sturdy, wrapped around each of Kuroo’s wrists, pulled together tight enough to prevent most movement. It trailed up the sheets and to the bed post and was firmly secured around the thinnest area of the headboard. Though he didn’t know why, he was forced to lay on his stomach. He knew why he was completely naked, but he was stumped as to why he was positioned ass up. He had made sure to question Bokuto about it but he only got shrugs and “You gotta wait and see!” as answers.

Feeling impatient he tugged downwards simply to shift around as he heard footsteps near the doorway. In a strange burst of anxiety, he had an immediate concern that someone other than Bokuto would open the door even though his house would be cleared out for the weekend. He and Bokuto had planned this ahead of time because they had been meaning to try all sorts of different things in the bedroom, just for fun really. Neither of them had particularly active sex drives yet they had planned this for the experience. Kuroo really didn’t know what to expect considering it was Bokuto who said he wanted to try something new, for fun.

Kuroo turned himself half on his side to see Bokuto enter the doorway excited as ever, and almost forgetting to close the door. 

“You ready, champ?” Bokuto almost giggles.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kuroo mumbled into his pillow with fake disinterest as Bokuto grabbed a bit more rope to tie his ankles to opposite bed posts, spreading his legs apart. Twitching a bit at Bokuto’s fingers gracing his ankles he twisted a bit. Bokuto seemed to chuckle at every movement he made, which was vaguely alarming considering he was the one in control.

Deciding Kuroo was bound securely, Bokuto shifted from his feet to sit on his lower back instead. Kuroo let out a snort, confused to as why Bokuto decided to sit on him but his discontent was short lived as he felt warm fingers massage his shoulders. He groaned and found himself arching into the touch. Bokuto leaned forward and suckled on his neck, letting his teeth rest against Kuroo’s skin. Before he could moan a second time, he choked feeling Bokuto’s fingers stop massaging him and start to drag down his back. 

“C’mon,” Kuroo rambled, lost in the moment. 

Hovering over Kuroo, Bokuto pressed a few more kisses to his lower back. His hand slunk upwards to grope the cleft of Kuroo’s ass. He buried his face in his pillow, not wanting another moan to slip from his lips. The feeling stopped as fast as it started as Bokuto ceased for a moment to shuffle into a different position. Kuroo let himself smile at Bokuto’s clumsy movements before being snapped back to reality as he felt himself being spread. 

Kuroo let out a sharp hiss and shrunk back into the bed when he felt Bokuto taste him without warning. Bokuto smiled a bit and then alternated between long licks and protruding his tongue forward. 

“Nng-- fuck,” Kuroo whined, involuntarily allowing his own hips to grind upwards into Bokuto’s mouth. He felt his cock glide across the sheets, reminding himself of how much he needed contact. Bokuto loosened his grip on Kuroo’s thighs to wrap his arm around Kuroo’s middle. To Kuroo’s surprise, Bokuto let his fingers drag across his lower stomach slowly. 

“Hey, that tickles let go.”

“It’s supposed to.” 

“Bokuto wha--” Kuroo just about yelped as Bokuto’s fingers sped up a bit, teasing the sensitive flesh. Feeling giggles bubbling up in his throat, he screamed, “C-cut it out! C’mon!”

But Bokuto didn’t seem to listen to him at all and continued to trail his tickling fingers to the back of Kuroo’s thighs. 

“Fuck, lemme go! S-stop!” Kuroo squeaked pathetically, straining against the bonds and struggling to get away. But he couldn’t say it didn’t feel good. To Kuroo’s surprise, he’d been leaking much more than he expected. He was wet enough to soak the bed sheets below him. And the more he squirmed away from Bokuto’s wiggling fingers, the more he accidentally rolled his hips downward, grinding into the soft, and now damp sheets below him. But despite his protests Bokuto let his fingers trail back up to pinch his ass.

“Ah, f-fuck, listen to me! Dammit! Bokuto!” Kuroo practically screamed in a mess of giggles and moans.

Bokuto, though tuned in to Kuroo’s pleads, decided to ignore him and eat him more earnestly in response and let his fingers skitter around more freely. 

Though he openly objected to the tickling, he still felt his stomach tighten regardless. Kuroo felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. 

Bokuto stopped lapping for a moment so that he could speak, “Tickle, tickle!” smirking at Kuroo’s attempts to get away. 

“Shut up! You ass-- Stop!” He shrieked as Bokuto wrapped his fingers around his cock to pump him slowly, fingers wet from Kuroo’s precum already dripping down his length. All the while, his other hand kept tickling and prodding its way up and down the back of his thighs. 

“Wow, you sure are ticklish buddy. It feels surprisingly good though, right? Even better that you can’t get away, huh?” He felt brave with his teasing knowing that Kuroo was restrained and weak from laughter. Kuroo’s giggles raised in pitch and his hips started to move more desperately into Bokuto’s hand. Immediately Kuroo shoved his face into his shoulder the best he could and let out a cry, still squeaking.

Bokuto ceased stroking but only both his hands to squeeze Kuroo’s flanks. 

“No, no, no! Bokuto!” Kuroo yelped before biting into his own shoulder in hopes of stifling his howling. He jerked his hips back and forth with each poke and prod. Kuroo yanked his wrists downward to no avail making the headboard creak. He arched around, oversensitive, not only did Bokuto’s teasing contribute but also the fact that he had just came all over his own stomach. Kuroo hiccuped as the pain of over-sensitivity melded back into pleasure. 

Bokuto let his fingers prod at Kuroo’s belly and he leaned down teasing, “Cootchie coo!”

Kuroo felt his stomach twist in that Bokuto would stoop low enough to use baby talk. He couldn’t stop moving, not with Bokuto tickling him. He tipped to his side then flopped back down to the bed, weak with laughter. In falling, his groin rubbed up against the mattress once again. Kuroo whined desperately, “A-ah, Bokuto no! You dick!”

“Oh my god are you gonna come again? You are, aren’t you?” Bokuto cooed.

Kuroo could only squawk in response when Bokuto’s nails returned to scribble down his lower back to his ass. “I can’t believe your ass is ticklish, it’s kinda cute.” 

At the humiliation, Kuroo couldn’t help but twitch a bit harder. He really didn’t want to give Bokuto the satisfaction of making him orgasm more than once but it was a bit hard to when his erection was grinding into the sheets, slick with his own come. Kuroo threw his head back still cackling wildly, face red from both the constant laughter and the embarrassment of being tickled into orgasm a second time.

In the midst of hysterics, a filthy groan left his lips. Kuroo’s head went fuzzy as his hips rolled down more erratically, still partially trying to avoid Bokuto’s tickling. Kuroo yelped and was forced to let out a strangled noise before laying flat on his stomach, unable to move and breathing heavily. Showing mercy Bokuto ceased his teasing but residual chuckles still came from Kuroo’s throat.

After the ropes were removed from both his wrists and ankles, he rolled onto his back to see Bokuto standing next to him.

“So, how was it?”

“It was,” Kuroo breathed deeply closing his eyes, then smiled “absolutely mortifying.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah gosh i'm not much of a writer... so i hope it's readable. kudos and comments are appreciated!! tell me if there are any grammar errors or tell me your favorite part! also i do write hcs for more tickle kink things on my kink blog tactickle on tumblr, please check it out and maybe say hey!


End file.
